


Book Commentary: Asylum

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [80]
Category: Asylum Series - Madeleine Roux
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Asylum

  * OK, I’ve heard a lot of comparisons between this and the _Miss Peregrine_ series, and I’m just like… no? There are some horror elements in both (this is more straight horror and _Miss Peregrine_ is more fantasy, though), and they both use a lot of spooky old photos, but that’s… that’s really all?
  * Anyway, back to the prologue…
  * So, yeah. This takes place in what used to be an old mental hospital because scary.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
